Sailing 21
The Final Battle at the Nebula Cup (決戦! ネビュラカップ, Kessen! Nebyura Kappu) or Sailing 21 is the 21st episode of Mouretsu Pirates. Synopsis Part 1 The yacht club arrive at Calmwind and are confused by the fearful and hostile reception by the race organisers and competitors. After Chiaki meets them, they learn about the incident at the 13th Nebula Cup which led to Hakuoh's five-year ban, which Lynn is revealed to have had a hand in. Kane also notices that someone is watching the group. Marika goes to meet with chairwoman Jacqueline Stramp but is unable to get her attention as she is occupied with preparations for the race. She manages to get an off-handed permission to use a dinghy, intending to watch over the race from close-up, but after she leaves, the chairwoman learns from the vice-chairwoman that Marika is from Hakuoh Academy and fearing that she intends to cause trouble, takes another dinghy to go after her. As the racers prepare for the race, Ai memorises a book of constellations from the station's shop. Gruier in her princess attire fires the starting pistol and the 19th Nebula Cup begins. Part 2 As the racers enter the atmosphere, activity from Calmwind's sun stirs up high wind currents and the yacht club members discover that the race organisers have deliberately set the race up to replicate the conditions from the 13th Nebula Cup, with them and the other schools intent on getting their revenge on Hakuoh for six years ago. Meanwhile, Marika is hounded by the chairwoman, who refuses to listen to her objections. Suddenly a helicraft belonging to the Bisque Company appears and opens fire on the racers, not knowing which dinghy Marika is in. While Chiaki guides the racers to safety, Marika identifies herself to the enemy and draws their fire. Seeing the lengths Marika is going to protect the race, the chairwoman tries to help her but is soon shot down. As Marika struggles to evade fire, the Bentenmaru descends into Calmwind's atmosphere to save her. Though succeeding in rescuing her, the pirate ship then finds itself under fire and at a disadvantage in the atmosphere. However with some help from Ai and the device it has used previously, the Bentenmaru manages to use the wind currents to shoot the Bisque down. The electronics on Ai's dinghy are knocked out by the Bisque's last EM attack but she manages to return to the race by using the stars to navigate. As the Bentenmaru returns to space, the race is restarted, much to the chairwoman's relief. Some time afterwards, the yacht club are discussing the events when Ai comes in to discuss the next race... Major Events *The yacht club arrive at Calmwind to a frosty welcome and learn about the events five years ago. *Marika takes a dinghy out to monitor the race from within. On learning that she is from Hakuoh and believing that she intends to cause trouble, the chairwoman Jacqueline also takes a dinghy out to stop her. *The Bisque Company attempt to kill Marika during the race, but they are eventually shot down by the Bentenmaru, risking atmospheric flight, with some help from Ai. Characters *Marika Kato *Chiaki Kurihara *Gruier Serenity *Grunhilde Serenity *Kane McDougal *Misa Grandwood *Coorie *Schnitzer *Hyakume *San-Daime *Luca *Lynn Lambretta *Izumi Yunomoto *Asta Alhanko *Berinda Percy *April Lambert *Syoko Kobayashimaru *Ursula Abramov *Lilly Bell *Sasha Staple *Maki Harada *Ai Hoshimiya *Yayoi Yoshitomi *Natalia Grennorth *Jacqueline Stramp *Nebula Cup Vice-Chairwoman New Characters *Bisque Company members *Nebula Cup Participants Ships *Bentenmaru *Bisque Company helicraft *Dinghies *Shuttle Locations *Calmwind **Nebula Cup orbital station *Space Adaptation *Although Lynn's background involving getting into trouble for hacking in middle school is mentioned in both the novels and the anime, her role in the incident at the 13th Nebula Cup being part of that is an anime-only element. Quotes Opening Narration : "Since ancient times, the stars have captured mankind's imagination and respect. The twinkling seen from earth, the shine seen from a spaceship...Different times and different distances, but the effect on the human heart is the same. Even in an era where space is freely traversed, the beauty of the stars, amidst the night sky, never fades." Next Episode Preview : "Pirates ships are being sunk, one after the next. What is the mysterious vessel? With her companions disturbed, Captain Marika offers a plan. As a new era is about to dawn, the enemy is finally revealed. Next time, on Mouretsu Pirates: Pirate Hunting. Look forward to it." Ending Quote : "Every sailor should know how!" Trivia *An altered version of the Nebula Cup and the Bisque attack is featured as an event in Fever Mouretsu Pirates. Marika's thoughts in the dinghy are featured as part of another event Fever Mouretsu Pirates. *During one of the stage events for the series, where an episode was selected for screening by vote, this episode was the one which was selected. *Among the space-related gifts in the gift shop are a model of the , pictures of the , books about the planets in Earth's , and badges from various projects such as . Soundtrack References Category:Episodes Category:Articles requiring plot summaries